This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Realizing low cost and highly stretchable and robust electrical and heat transfer arrangements remain elusive in stretchable electronics. Previously reported stretchable interconnects require complicated fabrication processes with resulting devices exhibiting limited stretchability, poor reliability, and large gauge factors.
In addition, wearable or drape-able arrangements that allow heat transfer (i.e., transferring heat from an individual's body outward for the purposes of cooling or to an individual's body for the purposes of warming) for both general garment purposes or for medical applications where heat transfer needs to be managed at close proximity to an individual's skin also remains elusive.
There is, therefore an unmet need for novel arrangements that can provide either electrical conduction or heat transfer where the arrangements are highly stretchable and can be produced at low costs.